


Контрастный штрих

by MsFlaffy



Series: С ветерком [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Савамура пахнет дождем и мокрым асфальтом. Металлом, совсем чуть-чуть — маслом. И собой.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: С ветерком [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Контрастный штрих

Савамура пахнет дождем и мокрым асфальтом. Металлом, совсем чуть-чуть — маслом. И собой. Куроо с удовольствием трахнул бы его прямо здесь, в мастерской. Кстати, неплохая мысль. На столе, где Куроо сейчас сидит, пожалуй, скучновато, зато гора старых покрышек, сваленная в углу, выглядит достаточно необычно. Одна проблема: никто не уходит из мастерской позже Фукунаги. А Савамура вряд ли согласится при свидетелях. 

Куроо чувствует взгляд Савамуры, под которым отлично мечтается. Упирается затылком в стену, закрывает глаза и отворачивается, подставляя взгляду шею, хорошо заметный пульс и, кстати, как раз на том месте, где он бьется — весьма симпатичный засос. Хотя уже бледнеющий. Самое время обновить. Куроо знает, что Савамура сейчас едва сдерживается, чтобы не протянуть руку и не прижать эту точку пальцами, но в любую минуту кто-то может войти. 

— Хорошо смотришься. 

— Стараюсь. 

— Думаю, не хватает какого-то акцента. 

— В смысле? — лениво уточняет Куроо, пока не понимая, к чему клонит Савамура. 

— Контрастного штриха. Повязки, например. Мне кажется, она бы удачно дополнила картину. 

Куроо облизывает губы. 

— Хочешь проверить? 

В этот момент открывается дверь, и из соседнего помещения появляется Лев, нагруженный деталями, а следом Яку, которому для полноты образа только хворостины не хватает. Или кнута. 

Куроо вздыхает и слезает со стола. Мечты о покрышках придётся отложить на потом. 

Работа кипит до вечера. Савамура, впрочем, свинтил куда-то еще в обед, оставив Куроо на растерзание погнутым вилкам и оборванным цепям. И этим цепям он просто обязан найти применение, где-то в контексте с горой покрышек, Савамурой и оригинальным сексом. 

На улице давно стемнело, а у Фукунаги неограниченный запас объектов для ремонта, поэтому Куроо отмахивается и едет к Савамуре. Ловит его около двери в спальню, теснит внутрь, намереваясь потребовать компенсацию за отлынивание от работы, но тот упирается. 

— Что?.. 

Савамура лезет в карман джинсов и достает черный шелковый платок, пропускает сквозь пальцы. Ткань струится, едва заметно отливая тусклым серебром в свете маленькой лампы. 

— Садись на кровать. 

У Куроо есть идея получше. Он плавно опускается на колени у ног Савамуры и смотрит снизу вверх.

— Ладно, — хрипло говорит тот. — Как скажешь. 

Шелк мягко касается переносицы, едва заметно — опущенных век. Слышно, как у Савамуры сбивается дыхание; он берет Куроо за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. 

— Я был прав. Смотрится охренеть как. 

Куроо довольно усмехается и тянется вперед, но Савамура не позволяет. 

— Раздевайся, — велит он. — И на кровать. 

Быстро расставшись с одеждой, Куроо не без помощи Савамуры находит кровать и устраивается на подушках. Савамура позвякивает пряжкой ремня, шуршит джинсой. Наконец матрас проседает под его весом. 

— Руки за голову. Не отпускай, пока я не разрешу. 

Куроо слушается. Его окружает плотная, почти осязаемая темнота, в которой все непривычно и действуют какие-то свои правила, которые предстоит узнавать на ходу. 

— Разведи ноги. 

И снова Куроо послушно раскидывает колени. Вроде пока ничего особенного не происходит, но возбуждение потихоньку нарастает, разбуженное предвкушением. Можно представить, что видит сейчас Савамура; Куроо потягивается, чуть выгибаясь, потому что знает: зрелище весьма неплохое. Савамура резко втягивает воздух, и Куроо ощущает теплый выдох высоко на внутренней стороне бедра. Короткое прикосновение губ, и снова ничего кроме темноты. Под кожей разбегаются иголочки, обостряя восприятие почти до фантомных прикосновений. Куроо ждет, предчувствует, но когда поцелуй ложится на косточку у бедра, все равно вздрагивает. Пальцы на колене давят вниз. Потом Савамура перемещается, Куроо понимает по тому, как двигается под ним матрас; от быстрого укуса в шею по всему телу пробегают мурашки. Губы мягко обхватывают сосок, тут же сменяясь резким нажимом клыков, и Куроо стонет, приподнимается в надежде, что Савамура прихватит сильнее. Но нет, тот уже отодвинулся, оставив Куроо наедине с темнотой. Подушечка пальца проходится по стволу, от основания к головке, и следом поднимается кровь, заставляя член окрепнуть. 

— Дай одну руку. 

Савамура берет протянутую руку в свою; Куроо слышит щелчок, вдыхает прохладный запах мяты, и на пальцы течет смазка. 

— Подготовь себя. 

Куроо разворачивается к нему, кладет колено плашмя; хочет смотреть — пожалуйста. Передергивает одним быстрым движением, оставив наверняка чуть поблескивающие следы смазки, и тянет руку ниже. Нащупав вход, слегка надавливает, ритмично, плавно, но только сверху. Постепенно ширит круг, изгибая запястье, потом снова сужает, собирая движение в одну точку — и скользит внутрь. 

Не видя ни себя, ни окружающего, легко сосредоточиться только на ощущениях. Есть центр — там, где пальцы аккуратно растягивают стенки, — и в нем по капле копится тепло, каждое движение добавляет совсем немного, но чем дальше, тем шире оно разливается. Легко забыть обо всем, кроме этого тепла, осознавая мельчайшие волны, раствориться в нем, бесконечно дрейфовать… а можно развернуться, поднять бурю. Куроо начинает двигаться резче, глубже, и почти сразу попадает по нужной точке. Теперь это не мелкая зыбь, это выплеск, который прокатывается по всему телу. Куроо стонет, приподнимает бедра, чтобы удобнее было — повторить, усилить, еще и еще, пока мышцы не начинают сокращаться в коротких беспорядочных спазмах. 

— Стоп, — низкий, хриплый голос проходится по рукам грубой наждачкой, подымая мурашки, и Куроо замирает, тяжело дыша. Савамура совсем близко — его не слышно за гулом крови в ушах, но где-то у колена чувствуется тепло. Он смыкает пальцы на запястье Куроо, отводит в сторону. Тянет на себя, тоже меняя позу, положение; теперь он вытянулся рядом, и если Куроо последует за ним, то ляжет сверху. Так он и делает — всем весом, прижимаясь от колен до груди, целуя, куда дотягивается. Член Савамуры оказывается у него прямо между ягодиц, и Куроо трется, скользит вдоль, чувствительной кожей воспринимая каждую неровность рельефа, безупречную гладкость головки… Он приподнимается на руках, отталкиваясь от груди Савамуры, ладонями вбирая ритм бешено колотящегося сердца. Пряди, упавшие на глаза, щекочут скулу, и Куроо наклоняет голову ниже, прогибаясь в пояснице. Савамура вдыхает — глубоко, но рвано. Руки лежат у Куроо на ягодицах, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не подхватить и не насадить на себя. Но это и не нужно: Куроо вслепую находит Савамуру и опускается на него, постепенно, останавливаясь, чтобы выдохнуть. Центральная точка меняется; жар, теснота, тянущая боль — но легкая, даже приятная. Руки Савамуры, сильные, способные поддержать или удержать, сейчас просто сгустки тепла и уверенности. Все остальное растворяется в шелковой тьме, и Куроо слушает только себя, ловит нужный ритм. Еще ниже, еще чуть-чуть, вроде бы глубже уже некуда, но Куроо выпрямляется, расправляет плечи, принимает в себя еще немного, и вот теперь плотно сидит на бедрах Савамуры. Он опять начинает двигаться, вверх и вниз, чуть вперед, подкручивая бедрами, и Савамура следует за ним, подстраиваясь, усиливая, разгоняясь… Яркие горячие искры бегут по позвоночнику, мешая дышать; Куроо запрокидывает голову, руки сами взлетают вверх — не то вытянуться, не то закрыться, не то запустить в волосы… Чужой низкий стон, потом секунда какой-то полной неподвижности — и внезапно Савамура весь вокруг, обхватывает, обволакивает жаром, настойчивыми прикосновениями, сбивчивым шепотом. А Куроо совершенно теряет волю в его руках, просто отдается, растворяясь в ощущениях, которых слишком много. Позволяет перевернуть себя, снова оказавшись спиной на подушках, и тут же машинально, не дожидаясь приказа, заводит руки за голову. Принимает все, что делает Савамура, почти забыв про него самого, отключившись от мира за границами черноты, полностью сосредоточившись на искрах, которые мечутся уже по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев, нетерпеливые, колючие… 

— Тецуро! 

Савамура срывает с глаз ленту, и сгустившийся, коконом завернувшийся вокруг него чувственный мир взрывается ярким светом. Всего лишь тусклая прикроватная лампа, но она возвращает формы и очертания: прохлада сатина под поясницей, его же влажные складки в кулаках, чернильные детали на груди Савамуры… Куроо смотрит ему в глаза, продолжает прерванное движение, и искры поджигают все вокруг. Савамура держит взгляд, плавно подталкивает себя — глубже, ближе, будто не замечает, как пульсирует член Куроо, рисуя на груди белые узоры. Потом вдруг выскальзывает, опускается, удерживаясь на руках, берет Куроо, уже обмякающего, в рот, высасывает и слизывает последние капли, выпускает — и снова буквально вламывается, одним движением, до конца, придавливает собой, не давая вырваться, наполняя своей спермой. 

Когда Куроо снова может двигаться, он едва не заезжает Савамуре в челюсть — вернее, заезжает, просто слишком слабо, чтобы того скинуть. Савамура слезает сам, ждет, пока Куроо повернется на бок, и обнимает со спины. Вообще-то надо встать и дойти до ванной, иначе потом будет кошмар. Подарив себе еще минуту, Куроо выворачивается из-под руки. А когда возвращается, Савамура сидит посреди кровати, скрестив ноги, и играет с лентой. 

— Ненавижу, когда ты в меня кончаешь, — говорит Куроо. 

— Знаю. Мы всегда можем вернуться к презервативам. 

— Ненавижу презервативы. 

Савамура усмехается, показывая ямочку. Ее Куроо тоже ненавидит. Изредка. 

— Можешь мне отомстить. 

Куроо отбирает у него шелк. Тот скользит по пальцам, утекает из рук. 

— Будут еще идеи для пикантных штрихов — не стесняйся, делись. 

— Непременно, — отвечает Савамура и, опускаясь на спину, тянет Куроо за собой.


End file.
